1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag cover which is formed of synthetic resin and is used to cover an air bag of a side air bag device to be stored into the peripheral edge of an opening formed in the periphery of a door of a car or the like.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-129300, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a side air bag device of this type, an air bag is folded and stored in the peripheral edge of an opening formed in the peripheral edge of a door or a window on the interior side of a car, in particular, over a portion thereof extending from a pillar portion and roof side rail portion; and, when gas for expansion is charged into the air bag, an air bag cover covering the folded air bag is opened and moved to thereby develop and expand the air bag (see Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 9-315253).
And, in order that, when the air bag is developed and expanded, the air bag cover can be opened and moved by a given amount while preventing the damage thereof, on the back surface side of the air bag cover, in particular, in the two discontinuous portions thereof along the peripheral edge of the above-mentioned opening, there are provided a plurality of connecting/holding portions where the air bag cover can be connected to and held by the body of the car (see Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 9-129617).
However, in the early stage of the expansion of the air bag main body, during the time until the air bag main body projects toward the opening side, the pressure of the air bag main body acts on a wide area on the back surface side of the air bag cover and, for this reason, the connecting/holding portions themselves must be so formed as to have a strength of a certain degree.
Therefore, in order to enhance the strength thereof, the connecting/holding portions are structured in such a manner that they are large in thickness. However, since the air bag cover itself is molded of synthetic resin, a sink or a depression is easy to occur in the air bag cover due to the large thickness of the connecting/holding portions.